The Tragedy of Ted Tonate and Winston Payne
by InternetIdiot13
Summary: A loov stori bitween ted tonat and winston pain
1. prololguge

prololguge

**William Petenshy (u know dat shakspear guy whos theme u shuld listen two wile readin this):**

Oh love! Oh love!

Flying faster than a dove!

The tale of this story,

Is one of a love greater than Tim and Moby.

Twas love at first sight.

Don't thee see?

The star-crossed lovers' future be bright!

A future filled with glee.

**Deid Mann:**

u dumbass thats not what that means

if they star crossed lovers then bad thing happen

**William Petenshy:**

Thou shall shut thy mouth

And begone with thine sass!

If thou refuse to abideth,

I shall shove tree up ass!

**Deid Mann:**

but Treeman Alba isnt here wright now so u cant do that u idiot

**William Petenshy:**

Shut up, hen!

I'll make thou step on legos then!

**Deid mann:**

that wont work on me. i cut of mu feet becaus they were too hot and peple got turned on when dey saw them and it was wird

**William Petenshy:**

Then I'll commit a crime worse than stabbing with a sword.

I shall consume thine keyboard!

**D**e**id Man:**

Ur too late dat politician paul atishon already ate my keybird

**William Petenshy:**

fuufcufucukck

How rude!

I'll kill that stupid duck!

He stole my food!

**Deid Mann:**

nobody cairs also u fergot to finich talking about the lovers nd stuff

**William Petenshy:**

I forgot which part i was in.

This be a terrible sin!

**Deid Mann:**

If u dont know wut 2 say then im just gonna talk about de eye sex

**William Peteshny:**

No not the eye sex

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

**William Petenshy:**

This be no fun.

Thou cannot do this, thou joycon!

**Dead Mann:**

NO! what hav u done?!

then he drifts into a traffic light and dies

(its funnny becauz joycon drift hahaha i xd lololed out loud)


	2. chaps uno: luv at fikrsht site

chapter 1: luv at fikrsht site

One day payne was in the prosticute office doing prosecute stuff

Then the door open and gaspen came in

"ONMG WINSTON GUESS WHAT?!" shouted gaspen

"what is it bro"

"CHICKEN BUTT"

"no thats not funny i hate u" winston said and he want back to work

"BUT PHOENIX WRIGHT IT DEADED"

"wait what?!" sai _shoook_ Winston

"CHICKEN BUTT"

"oh okay cool" said winston and he go back to work "BUT WAIT U SID RITE DIE"

"YEAH HE BLEW UP IN CURT"

"im so happy dat stupit is ded I gotts to see this for muself" and he span into the courtroom

and behind te defens bench was dead!Wright

dead!Wright: "aw man im dead uve beat me" and he ran out of court criing like fanzizka at le end of jfa

"I declare Juniper Woods: GUILTY" said judge and the big text appeard on te screen and jumiper died

"Wow u beat write! I guess u arent a useless dirtstick after all, bro" said winsto

"Yes, i must gget all the credits for beeting wright" said gaspen

"Objection" said judg "u didnt do chit"

"then which sexy sexy beat right" winston said

"ted tonate"

"whos ted"

"hes ted"

winston look at ted, and in dat moment, a million babis exploded

"Oh, he's... so… HOOOTTTT!" and all his hair flew off his head from the intense heat

Ted them dramaticaly turns toward winston anime style

"hey" he said in a deep sexy tone so sexy that a million old guys exploded

"OMG i lovvy wovvy u" said winston

"Me too" said ted and they strarted making out

Scince the judge has good tast in ships, he was fine wit de smochin in his cutroom

But gaspin pain gasped in payne because he didn't ship it because he had bad taste in ships (idiot gaspen ships apples x oranges. Everyone knows apples x light bulbs is the true OTP)

So then the judge hit gaspen wit a gavel so hard that he flew all the way up into Jupiter (Woods) and they also fell in love and went out together for fishish

Ted and pain dinished their kissin

"Let's go out, babe" Ted said in his sexy voise

"Ok" and they went our

And the jud agurned the trial even though no one was there since the gallery all ran out during the bombing threat and the judge was sad n lonly like me

but then the air said "ur hot"

"omg thanks air u too lets go out together" say judj

"Ok" and they went our

And then no one was in de courtroom and the courtroom was sad n lonly like me

but then the courtroom realized that he already had a wife and kids and he was happy so he went home to de wife and kids

BUT THEY WERE DEAD

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. chapapaper 2: the hot date

**chapapaper 2: the hot date**

(authurs note: so aparintly its valentines day so i hav to make 17 trillion chipters today or i die)

winston and ted go on a dat to Trés Bien

Winston orders a spoon from the menu

Ted Tonate orders a washing machine

Den de waiter goes to get de food

"im board" whined payn

"yeah lets have social interacshon" said ted

so they went to de first tabli, named table 736

and sittin there was pees'lubn andistan'dhin

"Omg hai' jesus" said wistnon

"Hello winstoon" sayd jesus

"what up" say wiston

"look at that" jesus said and pointe to a papir on the wall

The paper was a wanted poster with an image of some girl wit spirit channelin cloths

"whos dat girl" winston said

"No i waz talking aboot te thing next too it" jesus saiid

And nect to the paper waz a WALL

"wow look a wall" said winston

"I kno right" sed jesis "its almost as hot as de owner of dis restrant"

"what?" askd winston

"nver mind" said jeus

"teres someting wird" said ted

"what shud we do then" winston winstoned

"the thing" said ted and he pulled out magatama

Then Ted sayed "Hey jesus I thot u were poor why are u at this expensive restaurant"

and then 3 SIKE LOCKS APPARED

"wuut made u fink im poor" said Jesus

"becaus a month ago we talkled and u say you poor" said ted

and den 1 phicke lock broke

then jesus said "bro i'm not poor because jakkid166 paid me to appear in Phoenix Wright: Ace Christian by jakkid166"

"But bro jakkid166 is homeless and poor so he wouldn't have paid you anything " saeuihd ted

and den 1 phicke lock broke

"oh dang then y u think i was hear?" jesus said

"yew said it yurself. you think te owner of this restraunant is hot" said ted

" I guess u found out my secret. I'm in love with jean armstrong" jesus confised

"u shud tell him yer FEELINGS" sayd winston

"but im scarred" said kesus

"then think"

"ok"

"well it was nice talking to you" and winston and ted left

"By the way wasn't the phyche locks wrights ability" syaud winst

"before the trial I made a bet with him where he's give me his magatama if the client was proven guilty" ted said

"what if the client was proven innocent" winston asked

"he'd give me the magatama"

"oh okay that makes sence"

so they went to de second tabli, named table 54.496

and at de table was sum girl with sperit medium clothies

"i feel like iv seen her befor" said ted

"yea but wear" said paine

"I dont know" sed ted

"hey im a gurl" sayed the girl "and mu name is Maya"

"hi im Ted" said winston

"and im winston" said winston "but u can call me pain"

"cool" "hey du u guys like burgers" said mayu

"ye but deres peen a shortage of burgers resently" said sad winston

then ted said "my borfrend here is packin' quit a large burger under thos panties of his if u know what a mean" and he did a sexy wink lik animu guy from anime

"s-stop it ted" winston blushed

"Burgers..." maya mumbuled, getting closer to wwinston

"wat u doin" winston said woried, but she onli got closer

"BuRgErS" she sayayed and winston was scare

"get awai from hum!" shoted ted, but maya onlyy got closer, and she started vibrating

"BURGERS..." and she was super close to winston and he fout he was gonna die but den ted said "THATS ENOUF" and de two of dem left de tabel

but maya kept staring at winston like a creepy beepy

so they went to de third tabli, named table π

and sittin dere was…

"ZVARRI! The truth has been made clear to me now!"

"The two of you are lovers!"

"wow" siaid winston "we got to c a deduction of the ace detective himselv, Luke Atmey!"

"ho'wd you know" said ted

"i heared u guys say u were lovers in de other table" said Luke

"Thats amazin" said Winston "your so smart"

"Why thank you" say Luke and he kissed his girlfriend, wich is his magnifing glass

"do u like to do"

"yes i like to do"

"ok bye" sid winston and dey went bacc to deir tablel and sat

maya was still starin at winston

"wen is de food gonna get its ben like 10 trillion seconds" wined winston

"dont wori babe the fods gona be ere soon"

and then the food was there

"Cool" syald payne "lettuce eat"

BUT THEN MAYA STARTED RUNNIN TOWARDS WINSTON

"NO MY LOUV ILL PROTICT U" ted shoutid in angry

TO BE CONTINUDED

(authurs note: haha did u like de vlaneutines spesal i thot itwas good and in te nex chapts deres gonna ba an EPIC FIGHT SCENE)

**random dude:** IDIOT YESTRER DAY WAS VAJSlKUINSTAY NOW U DAI

(authors note: nononoonono i not wants to dye)

and i died cus i dint tinish the homwurk on tyme


	4. chip 3: the EPIK BATTIL

**chip 3: the EPIK BATTIL**

(a/n: sum dud sed this waz trool in te reviews buts i donmt evin no what trool is butt dis fanfik is very serous and also canon)

(anywais now were wii left of)

maye was about 2 do the badd thing and she saed "i kno ur hid berger in ur pant winston"

"NO" sed ted "IT WAS JOK"

"u cant lie to mii" and she jummpid on winst

"ew no donut toch me" winston siad and he had the scares

she was tring to pul hus patens down

BUT THEN

TEDS EYES GRU 10 FOOT AND KNOKED MAYA OFF WINSTM AND SHE FLU PACK LIK ANIMAY

"if its a fiyt u went then its a fite u get" meya saiad and she grabid teds longth eye and flung him into de wall

"no my luv" winstons showted but it was 2 lat and ted smaked into the wall and blaked out

now wintot was ager and yid "u wonet gets awai wit hiss" and he rans up to mayu and DEY HADS AN EPIC DUEL

winsto punch maye but ten she dodged it and punch bacc

but ten he dodged it and punch bacc

but ten she dodged it and punch bacc

but ten he dodged it and punch bacc

but ten she dodged it and punch bacc

but ten he dodged it and punch bacc

but ten she ayeyed "enof of this" and she SLAPED winstons glases off his hed

"no my gasses" sey winston and he bent don looksing fur his glasess lik te kid from de gews game

"this is my chans" maye thot and she was gona pull his patenes down

BUT THEN

LUKE ATMEY PUSH MAYA AWAI

"wat in de hekck" se mayi

"ZVARRI" sead luke atmey "you cant do that thats not nice"

"thats wright!" sed jesus and he use his jesus power to make a smol hole in wall causing sonlight to get in

"lol lite cant do anyfing too me" laughd maya

BUT THEN

LUKE ATME PONTED HIS MAGNIFLYING GLASS AT MAYI AND LIGHT WENT THREW IT AND SHE WAS ON FIER

"ahh my heds on fere!" sed maya and she stoped droped and rolled and the fire died

"haha u kant burn me" sed maya and she ran towards luke and kickd him in the facce and he flu thru the air

"ZVARRI" said luke "it seems I am screwed"

"no my luv" magnilying glass showted but it was 2 lat and luke smaked into the wall and blaked out

now magnifling galass was ager and yid "u wonet gets awai wit hiss" and he rans up to mayu and DEY HADS AN EPIC DUEL

the glass thru a nife at maua but she ate it

"dye, glass-ass" she sed and and she SLAPED magnyfieing glasses's glases off his hed

"no my gasses" sey magnifeining and he bent don looksing fur his glasess lik te kid from de gews game

then maeia wint to winston who wsas still lewking fur glasses and she was abuut to take his panetets off

BUT THEN

SOMEONE SEAD "OBJECTION" AND BURRST THROU THE DOOR AND DID AN EPIC POINT

IT WAS PHENICIKS (dead edishon)

"u cant rome free maya, ur hamburger fetish is a dagner to society" he said

"you fool, im to powerfel now, with every birger i eat i becum stronger"

"well i have a gun" siald phenics "gkv up or i shot"

"no" bed maya

"fine" sed penix and he shot the gun

but maya dogded the gun "hah u misssed"

"not this time" said fenix and he shot agen

The bullet hit maye in the pinky "ow" she cried "dat hurt"

"thereres moar were that came from" fenix sed "do u give up"

"no" bed maya

"fine" sed penix and he shot the gun

BUT THEN

MAYA CHANNELED BILL NYE THE SINCE GUY

and then maya, channiling bill nye dodegedegid the bullet

(a/n: i dont kno how bill nye talks so im gona use random quots i find on goggle)

"Evolution is the fundamental idea in all of life science - in all of biology." bill sad

"wow succh wizdum" said peniks "butt its to late" and he shot agan

"One of the drawbacks of English is you can't spell things by hearing them." bllill seid and dodjid agein

"wtf u meme i splell jost fien" seaid fenicks

"A two-and-a-half-year-old is pretty experienced at making a mess, anyway." and billl threw a tv at pheniks but he missed

"hey" yelled pejnix "thats not funni ur destreing propserty"

"The more you find out about the world, the more opportunities there are to laugh at it." sed bill

"if u keep lafing i pnunch u" thretened phoenix

"Humor is everywhere in that there's irony in just about anything a human does." laughid bell

"THATS IT" sled peisnix and he punched bill out of mayas body

"ow wut de hec bro I thought u wer supposed to be a pro wesler" said maya

"lol" said bill and was unchannled

"du yu giv yup now" said penx

"no" sed meya "its time 4 my last wii sports resort" and she chnalled anothers person

the person hads big bests and lots of makup

(thankcks u/bnfr97 for de fanart btw)

"it cant be.." said jesus in worry

"who that" say fenics

"her name is Iwan Twavecex" said jesus "and shes the thottiest thot to ever thot"

"oh no" sed penix

"OH YES" said iwan "my my ur looking fine boi ;)" and she got close to phenix

"get back or i shoot" sed phoenix

"oh yus shot me daddy bullets r hella hot" she said

"NO" yelled phenicx "how is she immune to mu epicness and how kan i beet her"

"back down my child" said jesus "i will destroy this thot"

"oh no its jesus im so skered" sed iwan sarcastikley

then jesus threw holy water at her

"ow it burns" sed Iwan

"do u giv zup now" sen phwneix

BUT THEN

JEAN ARMSTRONG (aka the creampuff man) CAME FROM THE KITCHEN

"wats all ze commotin abo- AHH WAT HAPPENED"

"ooh, u look kinda hot" said iwan

"sory but im not into girls" said jean but iwan only got closer

"get away from dim" yelled jesus and jean was scare

BUT THEN

IWAN LEAPED AT JEAN

BUT THEN

JESUS DIVED IN AND SAVED JEAN

BUT THEN

JESUS AND JEAN HAD AN EPIC FUSHON LIKE STEVENUNIVERSEDRAGONBALL

"my name is Jeansus and ur dead" sed Jeansus in epic voise and he threw holypuffs at iwan twavecex (creampuffs fililed with holy water insead of creem)

iwan yelled "WHAT THE F-" but then she akidently ate a holypuff

"AH MY INSIDES ARE BURNING" screamed iwan and she came out of mayas body

maya fainted to the floor and jeansus unfused

"wow that was cool" sed penix

also winston found his glasses and put them on

"yes finally I fund them" said winston haply

also megnifeing glass found his glasses and put them on

"yes finally I fund them" said mlagnidieing glass haply

also ted and luke atmey woke up

"thanks for protecting me me guys" winston saeyid while crying happi

"no problem winst" everyone seid "it was the wright thing to do"

"also sory right fur callin u stupit" sayd winitson

"aw its fin" sid write

then winston turned to ted

"i hope i never lose you" said winston

"me too" say ted and they kissed

"i hope i never lose you" said jean

"me too" say jesus and they kissed

"i hope i never lose you" said luke

"me too" say malagniflying glass and they kissed

"i hope i never lose you" said phoenix

"me too" say attorney badge and they kissed

"lets all take a happi picture" sauid ted

"ZVARRI" said luke "dats a good idea"

"say cheese" said camera

And tey all toock a happe photo

THE END

(a/n: wat u guys think of dis capts? if u lick it plz gib a reviw i needs attenshon)


	5. Kapter 4: politicks

**Kapter 4: politicks**

(a/n: surry 4 takin sow long i was to busy breathing but now im dun so i mayd this; hope u like)

un day wenstin was sittin in front of his desck an crying

ted heard le sads and cam throu the door

"why u sadd" seld ted

"i red a sad stori" sad winston "ist called trucy cries by ace meninist"

"oh yea i raed that stori two its very sad" ted sed

"ye"

"well i no what can make u happi… POLTITICS!" ted yeled

"omg ur wright lets do that" sead winstom

and then they went to the politics place

but on there way there there there was a thing

"WOW LOOK A THING" thay said

and they kept goin to the politics place

but then they saw 3 peples doin stuff

it was kay the hedghog and miles (prower) the fox and gumshoe the enchilada

"omg hey cravat dude" seyd winston "wat u doin"

"were doig a incestigashon pal" gumshoe the ekidna sid

"oh cool" syd winst

"where u going" seid edgeworth the fox

"were goin to politics place" sey ted

"oh cool can wii join mr. edgeworth plz" sailed kay

"no" said miles

"aww im sad" said sad

"fuk u mr edswith were going aniways" seb gumshu

"fine. ill catch up latter" say edgewort

and then they went to politics place

and there was a veri veryi verily verre veery verri big adience lookint at the stage, witch had two podiums

quercus alba and paul atishon went up to de twu podiems

and then sum dude came on to the sstage with microphon

"hello my name is topic dude and welcum to politics! today we hav two peepl fasin off four president of japanifornia! who will win?!"

"topic 1: what do you think of the Ace attorni series" said the topic dude

**Paul Atishon:** "JFA, AA, and DD bad"

*everione in the audiens booed*

**Quercus Alba:** "Is this man some kind of hate machine ?

I'm the type of guy who enjoys series as a whole. Before I met Paul Atishon, I didn't know JFA, AJ and DD were supposed to be bad, and oh man am I constantly remembered about it. I think he clearly lacks a vast amount of suspension of disbelief. This part of the game is wacky ? This part of the plot relies on a lucky event ? This vilain isn't the most perfect vilain ever made and is just someone who killed someone ? Wow, BIG FUCKING DEAL.

If he's willing to play a super serious game, he should go read Phoenix Drive or something. If he dosen't accept that some event could not happen without a fair amount of luck, and if he only accepts murder plans that would work in absolutely 100% of situations, then crime plots would be extremely bland and limited. The culprit made an error that is not found out until later in the investigation ? Man, who could have thought that the police isn't omniscient.

And finally, about the vilains... I think he just picked the wrong series. Personally, and it is also what my AA fan friends think, I believe that he can't seriously be into this game to have 100% perfect murder writing, so great that it would work perfectly in real life. I play this game for his unique characters, wacky and over the top murder plots, humoristic moments, etc. And I believe that Paul Atishon, someone who doesn't accept that Ace Attorney IS about those things, should just stop playing. He hated AJ and DD ? I think it's time he stops buying the games before he gets into another rage fit when Investigations 3 comes out.

Anyway, what I mean is, it's fine if he doesn't like some games, but sometimes by listening to him I seriously think that he doesn't even like 1/3 of the series. Why the FUCK is he here in the Ace Attorney universe if he can't even enjoy the games ? He should just move to another. Then again, my rant is not about saying "if you don't like it, get out", that's not what I'm saying at all. I don't like some part of the games myself, and he probably dislikes even more. My rant is about the fact that he can't accept what Ace Attorney is actually about, or what it is becoming. Seriously, I could point out stupid shit that happened in his favorite cases and he wouldn't even realize how stupid it is because he still liked it. So Paul Atishon, please stop hating everything that you can't accept."

everyone in the audience cheered and clapped

"what an amagzin spineech" sed ted and he shed a singul tear

"yea same" sehd winston

"yea same" sehd gumshoe

"yea same" sehd kay

"yea same" sehd larry butz, who was also in the audiense

"topic 2: wats the best bevrege" said the topic dude

**Paul Atishon:** "veggitable"

everiom=ne was booing agen

"EW VEGGIES SUCK THEY TASTE LIKE VEGGIES" showted robin newman from the adience

then it was albas turn

**Quercus Alba:** melted ice is best bervage

everyone was clappin and hapi

"what an amagzin spineech" sed ted and he shed a singul tear

"yea same" sehd winston

"yea same" sehd gumshoe

"yea same" sehd kay

"yea same" sehd larry

"yea same" sehd joe darke, who was also in the audiense

"topic tres: hoq shud we enfurse the law ?" said the topic dude

**Paul Atishon:** " make perjury illegal"

and peple were mad and yelling agen

"NO FUK U WE SHOUD BE ALLUED TO LYE IN CORT" yeled mike mekins from audiense

then it was albas turn

**Quercus Alba:** "extraterritorial rights"

evereun cheared

"what an amagzin spineech" sed ted and he shed a singul tear

"yea same" sehd winston

"yea same" sehd gumshoe

"yea same" sehd kay

"yea same" sehd larry

"yea same" sehd joe

"yea same" sehd phineas filch, who was also in the audiense

"topic foor: say funni joke" said the topic dude

**Paul Ashiton:** updated autopsy report

the audinense all growned from bad joke

"THATS NOT FUNNE" screechd de dgs knife jurur from de adense

then it was albas turn

**Quercus Alba:** updated autopsy report

and evere1 laufed so hard thet all the windows in a trillion milr radeis turned into the laufing mouth troll sound effekt from mario baker

Paul Ashiton: wait butt u say same as me

Quercus Alba: no. i did it ironically so its have many more funnis.

"what an amagzin spineech" sed ted and he shed a singul tear

"yea same" sehd winston

"yea same" sehd gumshoe

"yea same" sehd kay

"yea same" sehd larry

"yea same" sehd joe

"yea same" sehd phineas

"yea same" sehd moe, who was also in the audiense

"PAL ATISHIT SUCKS! PAL ATISHIT SUCKS!" chanted peppele

they waer throwin stuff ats him leyek tomatos and tubas and cars and lava lamps

"aaaaaa" sed laul and he hid behend podum

quercus was gona be wenner and evrion was happis

the topic dude say: "I declar the winner two be..."

"OBJECTION!"

and then the camera did that thing where it cuts to images of people reacting suprised

it cutt to witston, then tedd, then topic dude, then moe, then joe, then pineas, then cumshoe, then kae

AND THEN IT SHOWED EDGWITRH

"This is it. My final chance to take down Quercus Alba! I can't waste this opportunity I've been given!"

"noooooo wat ur doin pal" sae gumsue

"you cant bee presedent Quercus Alba!" yellelld edgy

and all de peples were mads

"mistr eggworth stop !" shoted kay

then edgwart said "you cant be presdent….. becus first we must had down to Godot Cafe and get sum coffee to kelebrate ur victry! I've even gotten reservations for everyone here except paul atishon lol"

and then audiens was supriced

"wait what i thot te reasun u wer stayin behind waz to do investigashing becus ur boring" said kay

"no" said edgeworth "i can do cool stuff too" and he put on cool person glases

"wow thancks edge" sayayd everyune in unison and they all was happi and went down to godot cafe to drink cofie

ecpept paul ashtishon

"ill get mu reveng sumday" he vowed "somdae…."

(a/n:)


	6. cheese 5: cofie n stuff

**cheese 5: cofie n stuff**

so the gang and evre1 els wear at godot cafe

it was lik a bar , and there was a bar table and GODOT was la bartender

ted an winst went to sitt

"that was sow cool wat happened at end of last chipster" said ted

"yea u shud reed it if u havnt alreedy" sed winston

"an unwanted drop of hate, for the flower with too many leaves" sayd godto

"huh wat u sayin" sead winson

"it means shut up an tell me wat u want i hav mane custmer to pay"

"ill hav coffe" sled ted

"mee too"

and then godo wraped his arms arund two girls that were filld with brown

"well, coffe-chan and cofee-chan, loks lik will hav two make sum more 'coffee' together"

and ten dey all went to he bak room and their were ther were weird noises

"s\o lets talk" sai ted

"ok" told winston

and thei taked but their wr also mani otherz at cafe

in another taibl lary butts, joe dark, phinias filch, and moe were sittin

'hey joe wanna here a nock knok joke?' said moe

"sure" seed joe

"nok nok" say moe

"whus there" ask joe

"joe" sed moe

"joe who" said joe

"JOE MAMA!" yelld moe an he laffed

"Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha!"

and ten joe dhurke pulled out his knif so he culd stabby stabby

but then it was GONE

"omg hered my knif go ?" kuestined joe

"idk" sid phineas an he lokd suspitus

"did u take it" sld joe

"idk" sid phineas

"ok i trust u" sad joe "but wear kan i gets another knufe"

and ten he saw de nife jurer with a knif at another tabl (becus if u remeber he was also at politics place so tats verrii god forshadowing and u shud giv a revieu an shair plz plz plz)

"yo can u barrow ur knive" joe seed

"sure" saed dgs knefe jurer

"thanks now i can stab mope"

and he stabbd moe

"OW" yelled moe "WHAT WAZ THAT FOR"

"sorry" apollojizzed joe "sometims i cant control muslef"

"aw its ok" sed moe "but tayk tis nife out ov mii"

"ok sure" said joe nd he took knif out and it waz all gud

BUT THEN

MOE DIED

"WTF" yeld hoe "THATS NOT NORMEL NIFE"

"yea whd it kil him it studnt doo tat" exlamed pineas

"ill draw a pictr of de bodi sins cameras arnt lowed in here" sed lari

"ok cool" filch sed

"lemme go tak to de jurur" said joe

BUT KIFE JUROR WAZ GON

"nooooo whear cud v gon" fineas fed

and ten dear was misterios shado in corner

"lets go getim" sed joe

and joe phineas and lary chasd after him

but well folluw dear stori later

oh btw durin all this ther on anothr tabe was robin neuman and mike meeekins

"i can yell lowder" sed robin

"no i ca" salad mekens

"AAAAAAAAAA" yelld robin

"AAAAAAAAAA" yelld mekin

"AAAAAAAAAA" yelld robin

"AAAAAAAAAA" yelld mekin

"AAAAAAAAAA" yelld robin

"AAAAAAAAAA" yelld mekin

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY LUBV"" screed sum rando dud at anoter tabil

"who dat" asck meakin

"idk" s robin

oh btw durin all this ther was a dude at cunter

"iv ben waitin for a mont and dey stil wunt take my order" shourted redd white

"im outa hear dis plass stinks and owner is secksist" and he waked out the door

but wile he wakin he pass bu oter dud

his nam wus shaymin an he wus reguler at shop

"omg why so/ m0ani peepl.e at shop? …higtop == bitler confirmed?"

an thin sheman sew trie peple at a tabil

it waz edwort kae an cumshoe

en den shymain RAN to eggworth

"OMG I LUV U" seid shemin and he hads de hert eyis lik penix delted sprit

"ME TO" sies ediwith n he his te hart eys

den dere asses lit on fier liek rockitship n tey FLEW UP INTO SPAS

"HOW DO THAT" sai gumishow

"it becus luv" sed kay

and hen evrie1 was happi

THE ENDD

"ECPEPT ITS KNOT WAhAHAHAH"

"WHO DAT" yel gunchoe

"ME" yeld pal ashutin an his arse waz also burnin lik rokutchip

"omg did u find luv two?" aksed kae

"yes" said atishon "yur dimise"

and he shot shymen

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY LUBV"" screed edurt

and he crid sad tear

paul escaps wile kae an gumtree cunfurted edgew

and joe phineas and lary chasd after him

oh also ted and winst were chattin durin all this an when pul esceped godot braut the cofie

"the appetizing bitternesses undergo the savor" he sid

"huh wat u sayin" sead winson

"it means shut up an drink de coffe"

"oh thanks" sed ted

and then they drank

but ten they saw QUERCUS ALBA ON DE FLOOR

TO BE CONTINUED

{a/n: haha guys wat u thik of tat chap? i thin it gud an thut u shud shere dis wit EVIRON u kno an u shud giv gud revue ok thx bai}


End file.
